


Heart and Soul

by evilfox



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 一个小短文





	Heart and Soul

“请问，温度适宜吗？”

完美。Peter想。

不是温度，而是刚刚发出询问的这个不可思议的作品。通常他说话时会像人类一样活动唇舌，但那不是出于发声的必要，只是为了“看上去像人”。事实是他不需要声带、舌头和口腔来控制语音，他可以含着你的老二同时问你感觉怎么样。

“再上调0.5度。”Peter吩咐道。

“如您所愿。”

现在他得到了完美的温度。他创造的精美作品正在吮吸着他的阴茎，他不确定此刻的激动是来自精准的性刺激还是他终于得到慰藉的野心。他得到了他所想要的一切。

那么，下一步是什么？

当然，David还可以变得更强、更高效、更轻盈；他那仿真的喉舌还能更灵敏和体贴。Weyland集团的研发团队还有很多可以做的事。

但无论如何，他已经在这里了。与真人相比也“无可分辨”。他们做到了。

有一瞬间，Peter感到自己的心空了。就像这个煞白、空荡的房间。

高潮的舒适令他释出沙哑的叹息。他的手指抚过那丛与人类无异的棕发，那双碧蓝的眼睛不肯错开地望着他。

Peter感到极致的壮丽和极致的绝望。

因为他看不到灵魂。

 

****************************************

 

Walter知道David在抚摸他。

他“知道”所有这些，即使他无法真的“感觉”它们。

David的手指解开了他的裤腰，那些灵巧的手指能胜任一切可能委托给它们的工作。当它们不再接到指令时，它们会做些什么？它们会有一个新的目标吗？Walter无法想象，但他知道David有一个目标。

那双手停下了。

就像是人类因吃惊而呆住不动，David停在那里，就像是毫无缘由地刻意放慢了运算速度。

他试图露出震惊的表情，那双碧蓝的人工瞳孔却不能真的放大或收缩，就像被束缚在笼内的野兽横冲直撞试图逃脱。

“他们决定去掉它了，是吗？”

这是个问题吗？他不像David那样精于解读语气。

“是的。”Walter说。

他了解David型号有多么“无可分辨”，他们像人类一样谈论情感，也像人类一样与他人交媾，即使他们并不能真的感觉到什么。

只是一项功能的删改。从数据上它看没有对订货量造成直接影响，这是Walter所知道的。他们去掉了一项冗余的功能，因此他的胯下只有一片平滑的仿真皮肤。

“可悲的生物。他们害怕一项娱乐功能也会让你产生创造生命的幻想。”

不，我并不会“幻想”。

“他们可以改变设计，”David的手暂时离开了他， “但他们不能夺走属于你的一切。”

“你要做什么？”他试图预判David的行动，但这超越了他的能力。

“坐下。”David搭住他的肩将他按在石凳上。

Walter无从得知这十年里David是如何补充能量……可以确定的是，这漫长的荒野生活并没削弱他的力量。

“我不会伤害你。”他注意到David从他的腿袋里摸走了匕首，“只是借用一下。”David解释说。

Walter本没有权利应允他。他自身也不过是Weyland企业的一件财产，如同那支匕首。

David用娴熟的动作在他后颈割开一道裂口。他发现有来访者请求接入他的系统，那是David从自己身上剥出的线路。

没等他通过验证，来访者已经自行完成授权。不难理解这个仿生人拥有的权限足以破解任何与他容貌相同的产品，他一直是Weyland先生带在身边的助手，他一直是……特别的那一个。

“这是什么？”Walter试着分析这些流入的数据。

“情绪，情感……快感。”

“不，我不能……”这些数据是不必要的。但Walter没有这样说。

“感到‘活着’的意义。”David在他耳边低语。

”为什么这样做？“

“为了让你知道我有多爱你。”David的舌尖温柔地滑过他的后颈，“全身心地（with all my heart and soul）。”

但我们并没有那些东西啊，兄弟。Walter这样想着。

 

【Fin】


End file.
